1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to shooting game devices and more particularly to shooting game devices in which a moving target is projected onto a screen and in which when the gun site coincides with the target projected on the screen a hit is displayed.
2. Prior Art
Prior art shooting game devices include ones which employ a light emitting or light detecting type gun wherein a hit is detected when a light beam from a target enters a photoelectric element provided in the light detecting gun or a photoelectric element is disposed on screen. However, this type of device requires a gun with a complex structure and makes the device too costly for installation in general game rooms.
Another prior art device projects targets on a screen by means of one roll of film containing images depicting the appearance of a target and a second roll of film which contains images depicting scenes of the target's defeat when the target is hit and a means of switching between the two rolls of film. In the event the shooting is not successful, the switching between the two rolls of film does not take place and the first film moves on to show the victorious target leaving the scene and indicates to the shooter that he has failed to hit the target. Such a device requires complex control mechanisms for switching between the two rolls of film and makes the device costly. Again such devices are too costly for installation in general game rooms.